Band Camp
by Fadam4life
Summary: Its Adam and Drews first day of band camp... Would Adam find love again? After his heart was broken   Pairing: Adam/Fiona Drew/Alli Clare/Eli Mostly about Adam/Fiona
1. 1st day pt1

A/N: K this is my 1st fan fiction story… tell me what you think, I think no one has done this story or verision…. Hope you enjoy… I don't own any Degrassi Character only my OC…. In this story Adam is not a transgender he's a full boy...

Adam POV

It was mine and Drew's first day of band camp and it was our first time on Degrassi campus. Drew and I transfer to Degrassi because they had the best marching band in Canada. Drew and I both play the drums but I prefer playing bass guitar; they didn't have any bass guitar openings. "Are you guys excited for your first day of band camp at Degrassi?" our mother asked us." You know it mom!" Drew said with a huge smile on his face. I couldn't help but laugh at Drew's excitement. "Why are you laughing about Adam?" he asked "I'm laughing at you because you look like you just found a million dollars." I told him and I told my mom that I'm excited because I can start fresh and meet new people; at our old school the students were to competitive and too much drama. I was thinking about my old girlfriend Mallorie; she was so perfect with her straight light brown hair and her dark brown eyes. I've been together almost 2 years. We were together everyday single because she was in the colorguard; Mallorie was the captain. After practice we would always go to her house and hang out; we would talk and have crazy make out section. One night at a party I caught her cheating with my best friend Sean. She told me that she couldn't stand being with me because she wanted to go to the next level but I wasn't ready for that. With that we ended our 2 year relationship. I was still in my train of thoughts I heard my mom saying that we were at Degrassi. "Adam we're here." Drew told me he knew what I was thinking about. "Have a great time boys." my mom said when drive off and we wave good bye to her. "I don't see anyone out on the field." I told Drew "Do you think they are in the band room?" he asks "I think so but where is the band room anyways?" Drew just shrugs his shoulders. When I was going to ask Drew for us to look around; he was looking at something or someone. I went to look at the direction he was looking at; I seen three girls. The girl on the left was wearing a Degrassi shirt with purple booty shorts she had black hair and had her hair up looks like she just woke up. The girl in the middle was wearing a pink tank top and black booty shirt she also had her hair up but it didn't look all mess up like the other girl on the left has hers. And lastly the girl on the right had a white tank top and with red booty shorts; all three girl had a **flag bag** over their shoulder. I heard Drew saying that girl is hot. I didn't know which one he was talking about I was hoping he wasn't talking about the one in the middle. So I asked "Which one are you talking about?" "The one on the left with the Degrassi shirt with purple booty shirts." Drew answer. I was glad he didn't say the one in the middle.

Fiona POV

Alli Clare and I walk to Degrassi and talking about how this year is going to be a great year because all three of us are captains this year. " O my gush I still cant believe all us are captains we are so gunna kick butt this year" I heard Clare say "Me either but we cant be like the other captains last year they were too bossy and always bitch." Alli said. I wasn't paying attention to their conversation because I was looking at the two boys in front of the school they look lost were they new here of course they are new I told myself. I was mostly looking at the boy with a white wife beater and black basketball shorts he had a baby face which I thought it's was so cute. I felt someone touching my shoulder and I jump "Earth to Fiona, what are you looking at?" Alli asked me. "Nothing" I told her "Are you sure your not looking at the boy with the black wife beater and red basketball shorts?" she told me "No I was looking at the one that has a white wife beater and black basketball shorts." "So you were looking at something or I should say someone, and good because the other boy is mine." We were both laughing until we heard Clare "Are they new here I haven't seen them around?" "I don't know" me and Alli said at the same time... So we all went to see who these mystery boys were…

AAN: I hope you guys like it tell me what you guys think should I continue or not… every opinion matters….. The next chapter is were Fiona and Adam meet

**Flag bag**: is a bag that holds a flag pole, rifle, and saber


	2. 1st day pt2

A/N: tanks for the reviews and alert it surprise me that some people like the story…. So here goes chapter 2

Fiona POV

So when we were walking up to the boys they both took out pair of drum stick out from their butt pocket. O great I told myself 'Drummers'. I always told myself not to date any more drummers because with my ex would he would always drum instead of paying attention to me. But this boy seems different from the other drummers we have at Degrassi. "Hey guys are you guys new to the program?" The boy I was liking answer "Yeah me and my brother Drew here are new to the school and the program…. OOO Sorry my name is Adam." He stuck out his hand out for a hand shake "Fiona" I shook his hand; my whole body tense up when I felt his skin with mine I never felt this way with anyone else I've been with. "This here is Alli and Clare they are also in the band program. Where did you guys transfer from and why?" "Lakehurst because mmm... me and Drew heard that Degrassi had the best marching band." Adam told me "That's true we do have the best band in Canada and also have the best Winterguard in Canada and in the States well second best but that's going to change because us three are captains this year and we want to take it." Adam and I were talking like we knew each other for years. We were talking until we heard someone talk it was Drew. "So where is the whole band at?" Drew asked "You guys are early camp doesn't start till 11 and its only 10:30. Everyone always come 15 mins before we start." I was explaining to them why everyone wasn't here yet. "Why are you three here early then?" "We wanted to make sure everything was ready for the first day of camp and making sure we have enough flags for every guard member." Clare said before I was going to say something. Adam looks at me and I just nod. "So why aren't the drum captains here early like you guys?" Drew asked "Because they are lazy and don't like to wake up in the morning they are always late and getting the whole drumline in trouble." Alli told Drew "Why does the whole line get in trouble because the captains are late." Adam ask " Because this program is about a whole if one mess up we all pay for it or that section it only makes us stronger as a group." Adam just nods.

Adam POV

When Drew and I stop staring at the girls we both took out our drum sticks and start drumming. We like to warm up together before we warm up with the others. Then I heard the most beautiful voice just like an angel. "Hey guys are you guys new to the program?" "Yeah I and my brother Drew here are new to the school and program…. OOO Sorry my name is Adam." I stuck out my hand "Fiona" she shook my hand. When we were shaking hands I can feel my whole body tense and giving me goose bumps. I never felt this way when me and Mallorie holding hands it always felt ok never like this. Then she introducing to her friends Alli and Clare then she asked me where I transfer from ad why I came here. I couldn't tell her why I really came here I told her "Lakehurst because mmm… me and Drew heard that Degrassi had the best marching band." So she explains to us that Degrassi is the best band in Canada and their Winterguard is the best in Canada and in the State. I told myself 'Wow" that's cool. I couldn't stop talking to her and staring at her beautiful Blue eyes. I heard Drew asking where the band at she was said that we were early and that the members get here 15 mins before camp starts. So I ask "Why are you three here early then?" Fiona was about to answer but her friend Clare Said "We wanted to make sure everything was ready for the first day of camp and making sure we have enough flags for every guard member." Then I turn to her and she just nods. I was getting annoyed because every time I want to hear her talk it would be either Drew or her friend Clare cuts in her other friend Alli I think that's her name is too quite. So I heard Drew again asking a question again " So why aren't the drum captains here early like you guys?" finally her friend Alli talks and answer Drew's question "Because they are lazy and don't like to wake up in the morning they are always late and getting the whole drumline in trouble." When she said that a snap my head and looked at her and said "Why does the whole line get in trouble because the captains are late." Then Fiona explains that mostly Degrassi is about a whole not an individual. I just shook my head. So I asked the three girls while looking at Fiona "Why don't you ladies show us around campus?" I look at Fiona seeing looking at me with a huge smile "Sure we would love to." I couldn't help but smile a beautiful girl is showing my around campus. But I seen her friend Clare getting her a no look but I didn't care I wouldn't mind having Fiona all to myself. Then Clare said "Fiona we cant we have to get things ready before the guard comes." Fiona said "OOO right I forgot sorry Adam; how about I give you a private tour around campus during lunch?" I couldn't stop smiling "I would love that." "Great I'll see you at lunch bye." She wave back at me and Drew and I wave back. I couldn't wait till lunch I keep telling myself. When Fiona was out of sight Drew smack my head. "What the hell was that for?" I yelled "Adam I know that face don't do it you barely got out of a 2 year relationship don't let Fiona be a rebound girl she seems like a nice girl." "Andrew don't worry I know I got out of a relationship and I'm not ready for one right now I don't want my heart to be broken again its barely getting back together." I told him. "Good make sure you don't lead Fiona on man tell her you just want to be friends for now don't tell her about the whole Mallorie thing up ok I getting a great vibe here." He tells me. "Ok Ok I'll tell her during lunch that I'm not ready for a relationship I only want to be friends for now." "Good lets keep warming up so we can kick ass today." "Lets" Drew and I are drum on our drum pads. But I couldn't stop thinking if I really just want to be friends with Fiona. My heads telling me that she's different so wont hurt you but my heart saying just to wait. I don't know what to do I really want to be with Fiona even though we barely met today but it's seems like we knew each other forever.

A/N: Do you like the 2nd chapter click review and tell me what you think. I'll try to update everyday I sometimes get busy with work and practice... For what you ask... for Winterguard.

AA/N: Colorguard and Winterguard is the same thing but Colorguard is during the fall the guard performs with the band on a football field. And Winterguard is during the winter the guard performs in a gym without the band


	3. Lunch Adam POV

A/N: hey guys sorry I haven't been updating I've been in Vegas for a Winterguard competition… Well here is chapter three as promise hope you guys like it.

Adam POV

Drew and I finally found the band room we where looking around the room and see many trophies and band pictures o the band from previous years. All I can say in my head was WOW… all I know was that I'm gunna having fun this year and nothing to worry about…right? Now everyone one was in the band room the band director was calling row… Alli Bhandari, Sav Bhandari, Fiona Coyne… Once I heard Fiona name been called all I can do was looking around and looking for her once I found her I couldn't stop staring I heard my name called Adam Torres all I can hear was my name to being called Drew hit me with his elbow "What" I told him "They are calling your name." he told me "O, Here" I said raising my hand then the band director continue calling row. I was looking at Fiona she was looking straight ahead... God she's so beautiful I don't think beautiful can cover it so was perfect for me. So the band director I was introducing himself I forgot his name he was explaining that its going to be another great year this year and that they are doing a different circuit this year called BOA (Bands of America) he said even thou they weren't in America; the circuit invited Degrassi to join because Degrassi is a well known band in Canada so they wanted us to participate. I guess BOA is the highest circuit in America only the greatest bands participate... Any who once he was done he told the band to head to the field for exercises and the guard to go to the guard room for their exercises… I was hoping to see Fiona exercise next to me but I guess the guard exercise away from the band at my old school the band and colorguard exercise with each other. Well I guess I have to see her at lunch which meant I would be with Fiona to myself…. LUNCH TIME I was happy that it was lunch time because it was freaken hot outside the band been outside for about two hours just been exercising: Strenghing, running around the whole entire school, and etc. I was also happy and excited to spend time with Fiona at lunch. When I was thinking about Fiona I heard a sweet voice behind me "Ready for that private tour?" I turn around and see it was Fiona I couldn't help myself but smile "Yeah I'm ready." I told her "Lets Go." So she was showing all the classroom, the café, the Zen garden, and other places that I didn't care about because all I care was that I'm next to the beautiful girl in the world all I want to do is to kiss her but I cant because I don't know if she like me back I don't want it awkward because I have to see her everyday until the season is over but I still have to see her around school. "So Adam how was your first half of band camp going?" She asked me "It's great I never had this kind of work out before at my old school all we did was run like one lap and that's it but this I like I can finally get my 6 pac done." I can see Fiona looking at my stomach I can see that she wants to touch my abs. so I asked "do you want to see it?' I can see that she wanted to because I can see her biting her bottom lip. "No its fine." I know that she wanted to see my abs so I took off my wife beater off when I was taking it off I can see her looking at my abs all I can do is smile I know she like what she saw. "It was getting hot... Do you mind?" "Mmmm… no… i-its fi-fine." It was cute when she stutters I couldn't stop but to smile at her stutterers... So we keep walking around the campus and talking about random things… So we got tired of walking we sat down on the floor against the wall laughing and enjoying each other company. "Adam, can I ask you something?" "Yeah sure go for it." "Why did you really transfer here? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I didn't know what to do should I tell her or not I want to tell her but I don't know because it still hurts when I think about it but saying out loud I don't know how I will react by talking about. But for me to order to move on I have to tell her... so I told her "Well I transfer here because I had a girlfriend name Mallorie we been together for 2 years. We both we in band she was in guard just like you and of course I was in drumline. We were the power couple in band and in school we were the longest couple that ever been together. She wants to take it to the next level but I wasn't ready because something in my heart was telling that she wasn't the one. Every time she wants to take it to the next level I always tell her I'm not ready so one night we were at a party I was looking for the bathroom. I open a door that I regretted to open I seen Mallorie and my best friend having sex. I couldn't believe it my own best friend having sex with my girlfriend; I just ran and didn't care where I was going because I couldn't believe it. So the day after she told me that she couldn't stand being with me because I wouldn't have sex with her and she was sorry that I had to find out that way. Of course we broke up I took the brake up hard because I always had to see her and my best friend faces. To the point I didn't go to school or go to practice so I told my mom that I have to change school because I couldn't deal with it. So my mom said yes but I have to continue doing band because she knew I love to drum so here I am." So there were minutes of silence until I heard Fiona say something "Adam I'm so sorry to hear that but I think is that I would never ever break your heart all I want it to fix it and make it better." "Fiona" once I said her name her lips were touching mine a few minutes I started to kiss back. Every time I kiss Mallorie it never felt so passionate but with Fiona I never want to stop kissing her. Once we came up from air Fiona started to talk "Wow... that was….. Intense… So what does this mean are we boyfriend/girlfriend?" My heart stops when she said boyfriend I couldn't be someone's boyfriend I wasn't ready to be in a relationship. Drew was right I was giving her mix signals but I wanted to be with her but my heart is broken would Fiona be the one to fix it. "Fiona…. I don't know if I'm ready to be in a relationship I don't want to get my heart broken. But maybe-" "Adam like I said I would never break your heart I will only help and put it back together that's if you would want me too." Fiona was telling me "Fiona I wasn't finish I was going to say maybe you can be the girl that can put the pieces back together. When I first lay eyes on you this morning I could see myself being with you but I didn't know that you would like me back and that would I give love a chance again." "So want does this mean would you give me a change." I nod and said "Yes, Fiona would you like to be my girlfriend?" "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend." once she finish I started to kiss her but not to forceful it was just right. When we pulled apart I got off the floor I gave Fiona my hand to help her up. "I know I would hate it but put your wife beater back on I don't think we should give someone the wrong idea." "I guess your right." I put my shirt back on and grab her hand; we both look at each other and started to blush. This is a great start of a happy relationship…. I hope so…. A/N: As you can tell this is Adam POV the next chapter well be Fiona POV 


	4. Lunch Fiona POV

A/N: this chapter is Fiona's POV after she met Adam

**Fiona POV**

Alli, Clare, and I went to the guard room making sure every flag pole had the same flag silk. This year we are suppose to have at least 25 guard members this year; this is the biggest guard that we ever had since I been here. While I was taping the flag poles I couldn't stop thinking about Adam he seems nothing like the other guys in this school every time guys come up to they always have corny pick up lines but Adam he didn't use any pick up line we just talk like normal people would. "What are you thinking about or I should say who?" I can hear Alli asking me... "Mmmm…. Nothing…" I couldn't tell them that I having feelings for Adam even thou I met Adam a few minutes ago but I couldn't help it he was so damn HOT. "Are you sure? If it helps I'm thinking about Drew I think I'm gunna ask him on a date. It would be so cute if we double date with the brothers." I could help but smile that would be nice but I don't know if he likes me the way I like him. I told Alli " Ok ok I'm thinking about Adam he is so different than the rest of the guys like he is being himself unlike the others always try to impress me to get my attention. And yes that would be cute if we double together. Well first we have to see if they like us back but when I asked Adam why he transfer here he acted weird but idk." "Well you are giving him a tour of the school just asks him for the real reason he may or may not say but at least you try." "Thanks Alli" "Anytime" "you guys Mr. Lopez is taking row" Clare told us "Ok we'll be right there." Alli and I said in unison. Once we went into the band room Mr. Lopez started calling row once he was calling Adams name he didn't answer so I was looking at him once I did he was staring at me no wonder he didn't answer I was looking at me I couldn't help but blush. I seen Drew hit him with his elbow telling him that they were calling his name. "Here" I finally heard Adam o god I'm falling hard for him I promise myself I couldn't date another drummer. So Once Mr. Lopez took row and introducing himself and explaining wants going to happen this year and now he told everyone where to go the guard goes in their room while the band goes outside.

**Lunch Time**

It lunch time I couldn't wait to see Adam I've been looking forward for this ever since the morning during our warm up I couldn't get my head together because the whole time I was thinking about Adam but I cant always think about him because I have to be on top of the game its going to be hard to do that. I spotted Adam it looked like he was looking for me I was behind I asking him "Ready for that private tour?" I seen him smile "Yeah I'm ready." I couldn't stop but smile as well "Lets go" I told him. So I was showing him around I was showing him all the classroom, the café, the Zen garden, and other places. I would always blush or smile every time our hands hit each other all I wanted to do is to kiss him right here right now but I stop myself because I would hate myself if I kiss him and he didn't like me back. So I asked him ""So Adam how was your first half of band camp going?" "It's great I never had this kind of work out before at my old school all we did was run like one lap and that's it but this I like I can finally get my 6 pac done." He said I couldn't help but looking at his stomach I think he saw me looking so he asked "do you want to see it?" I bit my bottom because all I wanted is to see his abs but I told him "No its fine." But I was lying to myself I wanted him so bad all I wanted to do is ripped his wife beater off and kiss and touch his abs. Then all of a sudden I seen him taking his beater off I was amaze how his abs were now I really want him. "It was getting hot... Do you mind?" he asked me of course me I had to stutter because I was nervous around him. "Mmmm… no… i-its fi-fine." After that I was comfortable around we were talking like there was no tomorrow we had so much in common which was a plus I don't like being with someone that we don't have anything in common. But in my head I was keep thinking what was the real truth why he transfer here so I asked "Adam, can I ask you something?" "Yeah sure go for it." "Why did you really transfer here? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." When I asked him he seem sad and wanted to avoid the question but then I heard him telling me "Well I transfer here because I had a girlfriend name Mallorie we been together for 2 years. We both we in band she was in guard just like you and of course I was in drumline. We were the power couple in band and in school we were the longest couple that ever been together. She wants to take it to the next level but I wasn't ready because something in my heart was telling that she wasn't the one. Every time she wants to take it to the next level I always tell her I'm not ready so one night we were at a party I was looking for the bathroom. I open a door that I regretted to open I seen Mallorie and my best friend having sex. I couldn't believe it my own best friend having sex with my girlfriend; I just ran and didn't care where I was going because I couldn't believe it. So the day after she told me that she couldn't stand being with me because I wouldn't have sex with her and she was sorry that I had to find out that way. Of course we broke up I took the brake up hard because I always had to see her and my best friend faces. To the point I didn't go to school or go to practice so I told my mom that I have to change school because I couldn't deal with it. So my mom said yes but I have to continue doing band because she knew I love to drum so here I am." Wow I couldn't believe what he told who would want to hurt Adam like that Adam is nice guy that would make anyone happy all I can say right now to him "Adam I'm so sorry to hear that but I think is that I would never ever break your heart all I want it to fix it and make it better." I seen him putting his head up when he was doing that he was saying my name "Fiona" When he said my name I couldn't help but to kiss him I couldn't feel him kissing me back so I was going to stop but I felt him kissing me back so I went back kissing him. When we came up for air all I can say was "Wow... that was….. Intense… So what does this mean are we boyfriend/girlfriend?" Wow why did I just say that he probably thinking that I was weird that I thought when we kiss that we would automatically be boyfriend/girlfriend. Then he spoke and said "Fiona…. I don't know if I'm ready to be in a relationship I don't want to get my heart broken. But maybe-" then I cut him off "Adam like I said I would never break your heart I will only help and put it back together that's if you would want me too." This was true I would never break his heart I can see a myself with him in the future. All I wouldn't for him to give me a chance I would never be like his ex Mallorie I don't believe in cheating on people. After I told him he continues what he was saying before I cut him off "Fiona I wasn't finish I was going to say maybe you can be the girl that can put the pieces back together. When I first lay eyes on you this morning I could see myself being with you but I didn't know that you would like me back and that would I give love a chance again." "So want does this mean would you give me a change?" I asked him with a smile and he said "Yes, Fiona would you like to be my girlfriend?" I couldn't believe that this is happening "Yes, I would love to be your girlfriend" once I said that he kissed me perfectly not to forceful it was just right. I seen getting off the floor and helping me up getting up from the floor. I told Adam "I know I would hate it but put your wife beater back on I don't think we should give someone the wrong idea." "I guess your right." Once he put his wife beater on he took my hand and started to walk back to the band room I couldn't help but smile because I can tell this relationship right here would last forever...

A/N: What do you think like it? Please review and tell me how I'm doing I really want to know how I'm doing?

**~How would Drew react to Adams new relationship with Fiona?**

**~Would Mallorie come back in the picture and try to get Adam back and how would Fiona react about it?**


	5. Confirmation

A/N: Ok Ok hey guys you guys are gunna have a lil of Eli in this chapter so here we go

Lunch was over everyone was meeting in the band room waiting for the band director to give them instruction and to introducing all the leaders from each section. While everyone was waiting you can see everyone in the group; the guard people were together, all drummers together and all the band people are together within the instruments they play. Every few seconds Adam and Fiona would glare at each other and smile thinking no one was watching but they guess wrong. "Hey man what are you looking at you should be focusing over here with the other drummers." "Nothing man I'm not looking at anything and who are you telling what to focus on" " Well man I'm Eli, your drum captain so I think I have a right to tell you what to focus on we need everyone to focus on drumming than anything we want to win this year. And I know who you were looking at you were looking at Fiona Coyne. Don't go there she doesn't go out with drummers because her ex use to always drum his ass off and never pay attention to her she hated that so she broke it off and told herself that she would never go out with another drummer." Adam couldn't believe what Eli just said Fiona never told him that but why Adam should care because he is with her and change her mind about drummers. Adam told Eli "well my name is Adam... And I guess you're right I was looking at her what can I say she is smoking HOT. And you know this how?" "You see that girl right there next to Fiona ( Eli pointing at Clare) Well my friend she my girlfriend and she and Fiona are best friends they tell each other everything and you know girlfriends would tell their boyfriends everything even thou we don't want to hear the gossip." "O wow you and Clare are going out? I would never guess but any who you know what my friend I'm going out with Fiona Coyne." Eli was shock to hear that Fiona Coyne is dating a newbie "How do you know that my girlfriends name is Clare… No way man you cant be dating Fiona Coyne if so when did this happen?" "I met Clare this morning as well with Fiona and Alli. Drew and I were looking for the band room when we came across them. And YES! I'm dating Fiona we started going out since lunch time when she was giving a tour around the school because I'm new here I transfer here from Lakehurst." Eli still couldn't process that Adam and Fiona are going out and they just met today. Fiona couldn't stop smiling that the first day of camp she already got a boyfriend she was having the greatest day ever. "Someone seems happy right after lunch. It looks like someone had a great time at lunch with Adam" Alli asked Fiona "Yes and you would never guess what happen." She told Alli "You know I hate guessing just tell me." "Adam and I…. Adam and I are dating. At first he seems that he wasn't into dating me because something that happen at his old school but when he told me what happen and I understood why but I told him I would never do anything that would jeopardizes us. Then he asked me to be his girlfriend and of course I said yes." When Fiona was telling Alli she couldn't help but smile because of what happen during lunch. "OMG you're kidding you and Adam. You guys just met today but who cares congrats I know that he is different he wont be like bobby. He would treat you like a princess. I'm happy for you and what happen to him at his old school why did he transfer?" Fiona didn't know if she should tell Alli about his ex Mallorie on how she cheated on him. "I don't if I should tell me I know we are bestie but I'm not sure if Adam would want me to tell anyone." Alli looked at her with a confuse look "Was it that bad I guess you couldn't tell me I don't want to ruin your happiness. Now at least you can do is to talk to Adam and ask him about Drew if he has a girlfriend or not and if not if he interest on having one." Fiona knew if she didn't Alli would be on her case until she Adam. "ALLI! I'm barely dating Adam I'm not going to ask him about his brother….. Fine I'll ask Adam you happy." "Yes very happy thank you thank you."

A/N: Hope you like don't worry there will be Eli more in the story… the next chapter would be introducing the leaders in the band and drew finds out that Adam and Fiona are dating.


	6. Group Circle

A/N: Just a reminder I do not own any Degrassi Characters but I do own OCs

Mr. Lopez went up to the podium taking roll again to make sure everyone was here once

he was done he was scanning the room to see that everyone was in the section which was

great but he didn't like it at all because this year he wanted everyone to get to know each

other. " First of all I want to thank you all for coming to the first day of camp usual the

first day we do some exercise and go into our section but this time I'm going to but you

in group" Everyone had a confuse look on their faces saying what is he talking about… "I

want everyone to get to know each other within the section and out of their section what

I'm seeing right now the guard is in the far right inn the room the band in the middle and

the drumline in the far left. So I want everyone to get in a group of 6 I talk within the

group and ask these three questions: 1. what is their name? 2. What section they are

within the band? 3. You can make up your own?" So everyone did what they are told one

of the groups we Adam, Fiona, Eli, Clare, Drew, and Alli, the second group KC, Jenna,

Dave, Sadie, Conner, Anya so on and so for. "Good now everyone are in their groups

now go and get to know each other; all you guys have 15 mins so spend them wisely."

**Adam, Fiona, Eli, Clare, Drew, and Alli group**

Adam was the first one to speak " So lets get these questions out of the way and get to

know each other alright first question What is everyone's name?" everyone nod Alli was

the first one to start. "Well my name is Alli Bhandhari." Then it went clockwise "Drew

Torres" "Clare Edwards" "Elijah Goldsworthy but people call me Eli" "Fiona Coyne" not

but not least " Adam Torres" " Next question What section are we in?" Fiona asked

"Well I'm in guard" Fiona told them next was Adam " I play Tenors" Eli " Snare" Clare

" Guard" Drew " Bass" and Alli "Guard" " So w have three guard members and three

drummer this is one perfect group we have here knowing us we all might get along

great." Drew said with a smile looking at everyone but mostly Alli. "You can say that

again." Alli said to Drew "So how are we going to do the last question and who get to ask

the last question?" Clare asked… "I will" everyone looking at Eli with an OK looks. Eli

ask "Who here is single and if your not single who are you dating? And you guys have to

answer this honestly. And I answer first" Adam and Fiona look at each other telling each

other is this really happening Adam gave her an OK look that they can tell the group that

they are dating Adam knew that Drew wouldn't like it but Adam didn't care because he

wanted everyone to know Fiona and him are together and don't care want anyone thinks.

Eli continues "No I'm not single I'm dating Clare." Afar Eli was Clare " Well as you

guys heard I'm with Eli So therefore I'm not single" Alli " I'm Single" Drew " Same

here" they both looked at each other and started to blush. It was Fiona turn everyone

knew that Fiona was single except for Alli, Eli and of course Adam. "Well I-mmmm…..

I'm Taken" Fiona said when she was about to speak Clare cut her "By who all I know

you are I mean were single and when did this happen." "If you would let me finish I

would of told you. Anyways I'm taken and we just met today. I know what you guys are

thinking that we are going to fast but to me it seems like we knew each other forever and

this guy name is…. Adam." Everyone looked at Adam all he can do was to smile

and at the same time blushing because he knew it was true that him and Fiona are going

out. Now its Adams turn "Yes its true Fiona and I are dating you guys thing it's crazy but

its not Fiona and I have this special connection that I never had before with anyone I

dated. You guys can judge all you want but Fiona and I are dating and no one I mean no

one would stand in our way of happiness." Once Adam was finish Fiona gave Adam a

kiss on the cheek and Adam did the same. But Drew didn't like that Adam is dating but

he was happy that Adam is moving on and happy and that what Drew wants is for Adam

to be happy. The 15 minutes were up Mr. Lopez come out of his office "So did everyone

have time to ask the three questions and talked within their circle?" Everyone nodded and

said yes. " Ok good you know what I'm going to let you guys go home early so therefore

I want you guys here on time and not to be late ok good job you guys see you tomorrow

at 10." "So you guys do you guys want to go to my condo and spend the night so we all

can be here on time?" They all nodded but drew and Adam look at each other knowing

that their mother wouldn't allow them to spend the night at a girls house. "Mmmm…..

Idk Fiona I think our mother would let us spend the night?" "Just tell her that you are

gunna spend the night at Eli's" Fiona told him "Alright let me go and ask" So Adam went

away from the group to call his mom "Hey Adam How was your first day going?" Mrs.

Torres asked "It went great so the band director let us out early?" "Do you want me to

pick Drew and you up?" "No Drew and I were wondering if we can hang out with the

drumline and spend the night at Elis house he's the captain, so can we?" "Sure hun but

make sure you guys come home and get some clothes for tomorrow ok and be safe if I

don't see you guys home." "Ok mom no problem we will and thank you." "You're

welcome have fun ok." "Ok bye mom" "Bye Adam" Once Adam hang up and turn

around and frown because he wants to mess with them "Adam what did she say you don't

seem happy." Fiona asks Adam Fiona was getting sad because she thinks that Adam and

Drew's mom said no. "Fiona I'm sorry but my mom said no" "really? That sucks I

guess next time then?" Fiona said with a disappointing voice. Then all of a sudden she

seen Adam with a grin on his face and she didn't know why. "Why are you smiling about

are you smiling because you can't go if so that hurts." "Fiona I was kidding my mom

bought it Drew and I can stay at your condo." Fiona playfully hit Adam shoulder "OUCH

that hurts princess." Adam said with a teasing voice so Fiona kisses his shoulder

"Better?" "Much Better" Adam wraps his shoulder around Fiona and kissed her lips.

"You guys ready?" Fiona asks them "Yeah" They all said in unison.

A/N: ok guys that was the first day of camp how did you guys like this chapter? The next Chapter would be about what happens in Fiona's Condo


	7. Too Far

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated lately I'm been busy with work and guard. So here we go

**Adam POV**

Drew, Alli, Clare, Eli, and I went inside Fiona's condo it was huge it was freaken huge. "Wow Fiona I love your place and you live here by yourself?" I asked Fiona "Yup, my mom flys in once

in a while to see how I'm doing and comes done for any competition I have." She answers me. "That's cool so where came we put our bags at and where do we sleep at?" "Well I have

two extra rooms one room Eli and Clare can sleep at, the other Drew and Alli…." "Where do I sleep at on the couch?" I cut Fiona off I'm kind of cutting her off lately it seems like she doesn't

mind every time I do that she smiles. "If you let me finish I was going to say you can sleep with me… I mean you can sleep in my room on my bed with me? But if you want to sleep on the

couch if you feel comfortable then I guess its ok" "No, it would be my honor for me to sleep in your room." Fiona had a smile I love Fiona's smile it show me that I'm making her happy " You

guys can put your stuff in the room you are sleeping in lets go upstairs and show you your room." Fiona said while taking my hand walking us upstairs. "Eli and Clare you have the room In

the far right Drew and Alli you guys can have the one next to their room and Adam my room is on the other side of the hall way." Fiona was instructing us to our room "How about you

show me your room I might get lost in the huge condo you have." I said in a teasing voice hoping that she can show me I really want to be with her without any interruption. " Ok Scary cat

I'll so you to my room do you want me to hold your hand like a little boy that cant find their mommy." "I would love that." I said with a grin on my face gosh I love flirting with her even thou

I don't have to because she's already mine… While Fiona and walking to the other side of the hallway I can hear Drew yelling "Go and get some but remember _NO GLOVE NO LOVE_" "Shut

up Drew." I yelled back at him I can't believe that Drew said that out loud. "Sorry for what Drew said a few seconds ago; you know that I'm not gunna do anything tonight besides doing a

little of this." I stop talking and gave her a peck on the lips but she grab my neck and started kissing me and of course I follow I didn't expect a peck to become I full on make out session. I

gently slam Fiona against the wall keeping our lips together I felt so good being in control. I could feel Fiona pulling my hair from that back no one ever did that but the odd thing is that it

turn me on I couldn't help it but lift Fiona up and still against the wall now her leg were around the waist. I was walking towards her bed and gentle putting her down on the bed. I stop

and stare at her thinking to my self how I get so lucky. Then I went for her neck I was kissing, licking, and sucking her neck I could tell that she liked it because I could hear her moan but

not to loud we didn't want no one get the wrong idea. Something came over me I started to left her shirt up but Fiona stop me by grabbing my hand "Adam, I think we should stop

because I don't want to go to far we barely going out today. And I don't think I'm ready to go that far." "Fiona, I'm sorry I didn't mean to take it that far; I'm also not ready to go that far

either I don't know what came over me I'M SORRY…. I think we should go back downstairs we don't want people to get the wrong idea do we?" I asked Fiona. I honestly didn't know what

came over me I know that I'm not ready to have sex but now I'm thinking if I'm ready I don't know anymore…. "I think your right lets head down and have a little have fun with the other."

Once she was done she lean over and gave me a kiss on my cheek. "But not too much fun we have camp tomorrow." "But I love to continue this once we are done downstairs but our

clothes would still be on well our PJs" Fiona tells me I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah I will love that." I press my forehead to hers.

A/N: Please review I want to make sure I'm doing


	8. Awkward Moment

A/N: Sorry guys that I haven't updated I've been having a lil writers block. So I hope you like this….

**Fiona POV**

Adam and I went downstairs to make sure everyone was settle. We looked at the couch it was occupied; Clare and Eli were on it making out Adam and I looked at each other we both

cleared our throats so we can get their attention. "Looks like someone isn't wasting anytime?" Fiona said in a teasing voice to Clare. Clare was blushing her ass off "Fiona…. Be quiet"

Clare told me "So where is Ali and Drew at?" Adam asked "Maybe upstairs "_GETTING TO KNOW" _you know I mean?" Eli said we all look upstairs "Do you guys want to sneak up stairs and

scare them?" Adam said "Adam, he is your brother you shouldn't be doing that." I told him "Fiona, I know he's my brother but we do this all the time to each other if he was smart he might

have locked the door. But its Drew so I doubt it should teach him to lock the door." Adam said "Fine what ever I guess it should be fun" "That a girl" Adam gave me a sweet kiss on the lips

"Lets go and be quite" Adam told all of us. Once we got to Ali and Drew's room we didn't hear anything. So Adam turn the door knob as he expected Drew didn't lock it so Adam put his

index finger to his lips showing us to be quite " On a count of three we go through the door a scream ok." We all nod I can believe this that I'm doing this but it seems to be funny when

we see their faces. "1… 2…. And 3" we went through the door we didn't scream we were shock on what we seen all we said "O…. MY…. GOSH" then we all went out of the room... "Did we

just saw that?" I asked "yeah…. We all did I don't think I can look at them the same but mostly Drew I think I'm scar for life." I heard Adam said… we all seen Ali and Drew butt naked well

we just seen Drew ass; I haven't seen my own boyfriends ass but I just seen his brothers… O man o man… we all went downstairs and waited for drew and Ali to finish what ever they

were doing… we all sat on my couch in silent we were all cant take that image off our heads… then we heard foots steps we all look at the stairway it was drew and Ali holding hands

"MMMM….. Sorry guys... MMMM I- we are sorry for you guys to see that... You guys shouldn't have seen that… once again w-we are sorry." Drew said having his head down and walking to

the other couch across from Eli and Clare. "Well next time you need to lock the door or put something on the door knob everyone knows that, Andrew... I even know that I haven't even

had sex yet." Adam said with a smirk and continuing what he was saying "Like now I can't even look at you the same and I seen your bare ass." Drew threw the pillow at Adams face but

Adam caught it and put it on his lap. So I lay my head on the pillow. "So you guys what do you guys what to do?" Eli said to end this whole awkward thing "How about we watch a movie?

Clare asked everyone nod "what do you guys what to watch then?" "How about Grown ups?" Drew suggests "OK Let me go and get it." I said I really didn't want to get up I was

comfortable where I was at. I got the movie and put it in the Blu-ray and press play. Then I went back to Adam but I was cuddle next to him with his arm around my shoulder and he kiss

my side of my head. I just can't believe I have the amazing boyfriend ever. As soon as I know I fell asleep…during the movie I couldn't help it but I felt safe in Adam arms... I woke up in the

middle of the night I thought we all fell asleep in the living room but when I got a clear view I was in my room with Adam. Did Adam carrying me to my room I thought to myself… he looks

so adorable sleep I couldn't help my self but kiss him on the lips as soon as I know I felt him kissing back. "Did I wake you?" I asked "Yes but I don't mind getting wake up like that but its 2

in the morning we have camp at ten so go back to sleep and I see you in a bit." He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to him. He had one around my waist and the other under my

head. I had one arm on his chest the other on the side "Ok see you in the morning"

A/N: once again sorry I haven't updated lately…. To give you the heads up Eli, Clare, Drew, Ali, Adam, and Fiona are all seniors


	9. Morning After

A/N: this chapter takes place the morning after…. Someone is coming back into Adam's life but he doesn't know it yet? Read a find out who it is…

* * *

**Fiona POV**

Today is the second day of camp and the second day Adam and I been together so far it's been great. He spend the night in my room I felt safe every time I feel safe I can sleep like a

baby knowing someone is next to me to protect me. When I woke up I was still in the position next to Adam I looked up I can still see him sleeping he looked so peace full. I got up and

shook him "Wake up sleepy head time to get ready" he still wasn't waking up I know how to wake him up… I got on top of him I lean in to kiss him all of a sudden I felt a grip on my waist.

Adam grab my and flip my over where he was on top of me; we stare into each other eyes then Adam lean in for a kiss the kiss was to passionate every time we kiss the kiss always felt

different but a good different that I can't get enough of. "Good morning princess you did know that I was wake when you shook me I just wanted to see what you were going to do if I

didn't wake up but I can see that you were going to kiss me so I grab you and kiss you instead." He kissed me once more "O really it that so" I gave him a smirk and he gave me a confuse

look. So I grab his waist and roll over so I was on top again so I started to tickling him I love how he laugh it was adorable I was in control then all of a sudden he started to tickling me so

now it was a tickle war. "Do you give up princess?" he asked me "(laughing) NO (laughing) Do you my prince?" I told him "You…. (Laughing) wish I would (laughing) never give (laughing)

up." We had been going at it for 10 minutes. Then all of sudden he got on top of me; he was now in control he was tickling me so hard I couldn't breath because all of laugher so I decide

to end it "(laughing) Adam (laughing) you can stop now (laughing) you win (laughing)" he stop with a smirk on his face "I knew that you would lose I always win in a tickle fight I'm the King

in this game… Don I get a prize for winning?" It took me a while to answer I was trying to catch my breath once I did I told him "Nope… my rules are the loser always get a prize." "And

what does the loser get?" "A kiss from the winner of course." He looked at me and smile "I can do that" I was ready for him to kiss me but he just gave a peck on the lips. I was

disappointed "You never told what kind of kiss." He told me but he didn't know that I wanted to make out with him so I grab the back of his head a smash our lips together he was

surprise because it took him a while to kiss me back. Once he started to kiss me back I flick my tongue on his lip asking permission for my tongue to go into his mouth once my tongue went

into his mouth his tongue went into mine; both our tongues were at war for domination and of course Adam tongue was getting tired so he pulled away. "Damn Fi your one hell of a kisser"

he told I started to blush uncontrollably "Thank it's a gift you aren't bad yourself Torres." I said to him. "Ummm… I guess we should start getting ready and go to practice" he told me while

getting up. I didn't really want to but he was right "I guess so do you want to go and take a shower first and I'll so after you?" I asked him "No ladies go first I'll go after you because I'm

gunna make breakfast for all of us before we head out." He told me "Ok then I'll go first and you can cook?" I was surprise I usual don't know any guy that knows how to cook. "Yes I know

how my mom taught Drew and me how to cook because sometimes she comes home late and doesn't cook for us so therefore she taught us I'm an excellent cook you know." "I guess I

have to wait and see then" I gave him a smirk "ok go and take a shower princess" he pushed me gently but smacks my butt I turn around and gave him a glare look but smile. He'll get it

later I said to myself. Once I was done showering and got dress I went into kitchen everyone was already downstairs eating. "Hey you guys" I wave hi to them "Hey Fiona" they said in

unison. "O may gosh Fi… Adam make some bomb ass eggs" Ali said "Is that so" Adam came behind me and grab my waist with one hand and kiss my side of my head. "Here try some." He

grab some eggs with the fork a put it towards my mouth I took a bite. It was actually good I should let Adam cook more often. "What do you think" he told me "It's delicious. Adam you're

an excellent cook I think you should cook for me more often" I looked at him and gave him a short kiss "Any thing for you Fiona just tell me when and I will cook for you." He told me "K

thanks. Adam I think its time for you to take a shower it's almost time to head out." "O crap... its getting late give me 10 minutes k. don't forget I have my car so we don't have to walk k."

"OOO yeah I forgot but still hurry" "Okay princess"

**Ten minutes later**

Adam was finally done "Okay let's head out." He said and grab my hand and gave me a kiss "Lets go guys." I told everyone and everyone nod. Once we got downstairs into the parking

everyone got into their car Eli and Clare went into Eli's Hearse still cant believe he had that kind of car it looked creepy but the inside was ok looking. Ali and Drew went into his red 2011

Toyota Tacoma Truck. I like it but it was too big. I loved Adam's car it wasn't too big or too small it was just right he has a black 2011 Civic-Sedan; I wished I know how to drive I only have

my permit. Before we went our separate way my phone off me got a text message from Mr. Lopez

_Fiona,_

_Today there will be a new guard member today I want Ali, Clare, and you to come A.S.A.P. because she should be on her way over here. She already had guard experience so you don't have to worry _

_about teaching her all you have to teach her is our technique. I'll tell you more about her when you three get here._

_Mr. Lopez_

"Who was that" I heard Clare "O it was Mr. Lopez he told me to tell you guys that we have a new guard member she-" "OOO Great we have to teach her don't we." Ali cut me off "If you

let me finish" I told her "Sorry go ahead and finish" Ali told "okay like I was saying she already know how to spin and we have to do is fix her technique into ours. HE said he'll tell us more

so we have to get there as soon as we can so let's hit the road." Both Clare and Ali nod. We went to our cars Adam was gentlemen he open the door for me. "Thank you Adam" "You're

welcome Fiona" it didn't take that long for us to get to Degrassi.

**At Degrassi **

When we got out of the car we seen a girl with light-brown hair she had her hair up in a pony-tail, she had blue booty shorts and had a red Lakehurst band shirt so I'm guessing she was

in band with Adam. She was standing with Mr. Lopez; he was showing her around. I was happy that we had another guard member because now we are bigger than last year or pervious

years. I got out of the car and walk towards Adam I took his hand and we walk towards Mr. Lopez and the new girl but when I started to walk but I couldn't move because Adam hold his

ground when I looked up at Adam to tell him lets go but when I looked up he had a frown face I knew something was wrong. "Adam what's wrong?" I told him he didn't answer I told him

again "ADAM WHATS WRONG!" still no answer "ADAM!" "What?... mmm sorry" "Adam what's wrong?" I look what he was staring at "Her" that all he told me "What about her?" "She

umm..." "Adam you can tell me" "That's Mallorie; my old girlfriend." "What the heck is she doing here?" "I don't know Fiona the last time I remember she was at Lakehurst… I just…. Can'

believe she here." I was telling myself the same thing why was she here is she trying to get Adam back if she does she has something coming to her. "What is Mallorie doing here?" we

heard Drew we turn around and see the others coming towards Adam and I "Who's Mallorie?" Eli asked "Adam's ex that's why we transfer to Degrassi for Adam to start all over. There was

so much drama between Adam and her at Lakehurst." Drew answer "Is that true man? I so that sucks at least you have people behind your back." Eli told Adam "Yeah man its true she

cheated on me with my best friend after that it went downhill. So I asked my mom for Drew and me to transfer here to Degrassi she agrees to it and for me to start fresh. But now its

gunna start all over again." He told all of us even though I already know because he told me yesterday at lunch. "I wont let that happen I'll do anything to make you happy and for you to

stay here." I told him with my right hand on his cheek. He took his left hand and put it on top of my hand and said "I know that you will help me go through this and won't let her get

between us." He put his forehead on mine and then kisses me and I kissed him back. "Hey Adam" we stop kissing and look at the direction we heard Adam name from. "Umm…..

Hey….Mallorie"

* * *

What gunna happen when Fiona is face to face with Adam's ex, Mallorie? And how will Adam react? Will Mallorie come in between Fiona and Adam?

This is the longest chapter I ever wrote… Review please and take a guess what gunna happen


	10. WOW!

A/N: Sorry for cliffhanger didn't really mean to….

Reminder I don't own Degrassi or their characters I ONLY own my OC Mallorie & Mr. Lopez

**ADAM POV**

"Hey Adam" all I heard Fiona and I stop kissing I looked who called. I couldn't believe it: it was Mallorie why would she want to be next to me didn't she get a clue that I didn't want to see

her by transferring to Degrassi. But I'm a nice guy that's what I kind of dislike myself. "Umm….. Hey….Mallorie" that all I can say I'm still processing that she is still here. "How have you

been?" "What are you doing here?" I told her straight out I wanted to know why is she doing here I'm happy here exceptionally that I'm with Fiona now. "So is this your girlfriend, Adam?"

She said trying to dodge the question I'm asking her. "Answer my question why are you doing here?" Once again she's dodging the question. "Hi I'm Mallorie and you are?" She took out

her hand in front of Fiona. Fiona looked at me to see if it's ok I didn't really want to but they are going to be near each other this whole year. So I gave her an okay look "My name is Fiona,

Adam's girlfriend, and your guard captain. And you are?" Fiona said with a bit of anger into; I knew Fiona didn't know why she is doing here at Degrassi but better yet standing in front of

us while we sharing a moment. But Fiona shook her hand because Fiona had some class. "Well like I said my name is Mallorie and I was Adam's ex girlfriend we use to go to school

together." She said with a lil anger as well this isn't gunna looked pretty I have to stop it before it gets worse. I can see tension between them. "Ok then… well I guess I'll introduce

everyone else" I started with Clare "Well this is Clare, her boyfriend Eli, Drew's new girlfriend Ali, and of course you know Drew." She wave and said hi to everyone "Guys this is well you

heard my ex Mallorie." They all just nod and not saying hi… out of nowhere Drew spoke "Mallorie, what the hell are you doing here? You are the reason we left; you don't get a hint that

you and Adam are done, history, and never going to happen." I never seen this side of Drew he always keep things to himself. Once Drew was done everyone was quiet until Mallorie

spoke "I know that I hurt Adam and I-" she stop because I can see she was holding back tears "I have to go see you around" She said then walked away "What the hell was that" I said

"I don't know just forget about it just let it go" Fiona told me I guess she was right I should let it go Mallorie and I are history but I want to know what she was going to say. If she knew

she hurt me why did she cheat on me? Why does everything have to happen when I'm finally happy? "Come you guys we should head in and get everything we need for today and get

there before Mr. Lopez starts calling roll" Eli told us "Yeah lets go" Ali said after. we all went and headed to the band room I hate myself right because want to be alone with Mallorie

because I want to know why she's here its gunna be hard if I have Drew, and everyone watching me including Fiona….. Fiona OMGosh what the heck is going to happen between them

because the both do the same thing OOO crap this is going to be an interesting season…

* * *

K guys sorry that its short I'm getting tired i'll try to update tomorrow it gunna be about Fiona and Mallorie' What gunna happen is there going to be a fight? will Ali and Clare help what

ever going to happen between Mallorie And Fiona? Gotta wait til.. Review while you wait. I don't mind your in puts


	11. Cat Fight

A/N: Like promise this is about Fiona and Mallorie and of course a lil of Ali and Clare

**Fiona POV**

We all went inside the band room waiting for Mr. Lopez finishing up taking roll. Still can believe she had a nerve to come here and try to ruin Adams life but I won't let that happen I'm

trying to piece back Adam's heart together. I still can't picture someone hurting Adam he is so sweet, funny, brighten the room, what's not to love about him. What am I talking about LOVE

I love Adam Torres… I don't want to rush into this relationship like I did with Bobby. Booby was perfect on paper but when I got to know him he is always to himself never wanted to go out

he always wanted to drum I hated that. I couldn't handle it one day I had enough do I dump his ass I need someone that would want to be seen with me and say that I'm theirs so I

promise my self that I would never date a drummer anymore but Adam is different he wants to be seen with me he even told his ex that I'm his new girlfriend not every guy would say that

to their ex; right then I knew Adam was different that he was the one for me. "What wrong babe?" Adam whisper to me "Nothing just thinking." I told him "About what?" "Just about you?"

I seen him blushing it was cute "Oh is that so huh." He gave me a kiss on my head and put his arm on around my shoulder so I nudge against his chest. He was so sweet to me I can't

believe that he is all mine I thought to myself. "Okay you guys we have a new student that is joining us today why don't you introduce yourself to the band." Mr. Lopez told Mallorie

"MMM….. Well my name is Mallorie I transfer here from Lakehurst, I'm a junior, and I'm single." She told everyone why would she say she was single. Is she that depress to get a guy or

even that knowing Adam know that she's single. "Well that you for that Mallorie you can have a set. Okay here is the agenda for today the first half the band would be outside exercising

and doing a basic block and for the colorguard you guys do want you do and get to know Mallorie. Lunch would start at 12:30 after lunch meet here. Okay let's get to it." Mr. Lopez told us

everyone got up and was getting their stuff Adam got up and help me up from the floor "Thank you" I told Adam "Anything for my princess" I started to blush I couldn't help it he makes me

blush "Is that a blush I see" I move my face away from him I didn't want him to see me but he took his hand and put it on my cheek and making me face him. "I think it's adorable I love it

when I make you blush it make my day." He told me I was surprise "Really?" "Yes really I love it." He put his forehead on mine when we were about to kiss Eli had to ruin it. "Adam! Lets go

before I have to give you push ups or I'll find something for you to do and you don't want that" he gave with a smirk. "Alright man I'll be there right now." Adam yell "I'll see you at lunch

princess" "yeah of course my prince." I lean in to kiss him once we kiss we came out for air "See you later Fiona." Once he said that he started to run out to the field.

**The Guard Room**

"Okay guys will welcome Mallorie to the guard we should all be excited that this year we are large than last year and pervious year. We have a lot to do first let start warming up but by

ourselves then like in 5 minutes we will warm-up together as a group." Ali told everyone "Then we grab a partner to help your in out second." Clare added "After that we well go in a circle

and get to know Mallorie" I finish. I walk to the radio I put on music so we can stretch out I put on Dynamite by Taio Cruz. I was on my own little world thinking about Adam just cant see

him with her she looks like a hoe but Adam doesn't really look at the outside of people he always look in the inside of them. "Care to share with your thoughts." I looked on my left to see

who it was it was Ali. "O hey just thinking about Adam how good he been to me for the past two days but I don't want to rush into things I don't want it to be another Bobby relationship I

don't want Adam to get bored with me. I know that I can be clingy but I want to be wanted you know." I was telling Ali "Fiona, Adam is not like Bobby he actually wants to be with you and

be seen with you. Like this morning it was so awkward being face to face with his cheating ex. Shoot I would be like what the hell are you doing here stay the hell away from us but Adam

was the one asking her. The good thing that he told you what happen between them besides you hearing from someone else but worse to hear it from her. He is open he literally told his

ex that you are his girlfriend like the guy friends that I have wont do that they would be like o I gotta go being a little pussy and chicken out. But he didn't. Don't give this relationship a

second thought okay you guys are meant for each other." Ali was telling me "I guess you're right; I just want to know why she is here. If she here to get Adam back I would fight for him

because he is everything that I need." I told Ali. "Why don't you just asked her it won't hurt would it?" "Yeah I guess you're right thanks Ali." "No problem anytime Fiona" We gave each

other a hug. The song was over so I change it to Born this Way by Lady Gaga. "Okay guys lets start warming up together first we are going to start from the floor and make our way up to

our feet." I instruct everyone on what we were going to do. We finished doing our floor excises once the song was over. "Everyone up on their feet Ali would be doing these next set of

warm ups." I went back to the radio and put Hold it against me by Britney Spears. "Okay guy we well work on our legs, stomach, our arms, and then our heads okay." Ali said "Ready

5…6…5, 6, 7, & 8" we finished our standing up stretches in 10 mins. "Now find a partner to help with your seconds I'll put a song on once its finish we well do a cross the floor" Clare said

"O Mallorie I'll be your partner." I told her "Are you sure about that?" Clare asked me "Yes Clare-bear I'm sure trust me." "Okay then Fiona" so told me and walked to the radio and put

Blow by Ke$ha. I walk to Mallorie I was kind of nervous to confront her on why she is here but it has to be done. "Ready?" She told me "Yeah" I answer back. "So having fun so far?" I ask

trying to make conversation before I asked her. "Actually yeah people I met were nice and sweet. So how long have you and Adam been going out?" She asked me wow she wants it to

take it personal I see. "Well we just started dating yesterday yes I know we only met yesterday but Adam it seems like we knew each other for a long time. He is my everything and I

would not let anything to get in the way with that I mean anything or anyone." I told her to make sure she understood that I wouldn't let her get in the way. "O really that's surprising

Adam and I didn't start dating until school started. I guess you are special but I don't really care because now matter what it takes I will get Adam back." She told me. I knew it so we both

got off the floor and stare at each other. "No you're not if you didn't get the memo Adam and I are dating and will be together forever. I will do anything to be with him. I don't know why

you want him if you broke his heart and cheated on him with his own best friend and I doubt he would want to be with you. I'm trying to piece his breaking heart together and but it back

together because of what you did to him. So I would be damn I would let you hurt him again." I told her with anger and a loud everyone was now looking at us I didn't care it was

between me and her. "Well I see Adam told you everything about me on what I did but u guess he haven't told you want he did. Let me tell he would always flirt with girls when I'm with

him, he would always be with his friends and forget bout me, when we are together we always fight, but he wasn't like that when we first meet. Yes I always wanted sex but he wont give

it up so yes I cheated on him because he never cared about me so why should I care if he didn't care." She spit out. Adam my Adam was like that I'll ask him about that later. "Then why do

you want him id he was like that to you dumb bitch. You know what I'm over this shit I'm with Adam and we are happy so leave us alone." I yelled at her. I walked away from her but I felt

her arm on my forearm to span me and punch me in the face I fell down. That slut cheap shot me hell no so I tackle her as down and started hitting her in the face she was grabbing my

hair really bitch my hair. Then we started to roll over each other I can hear Ali, Clare, and every guard member telling us to stop but we didn't. People try to get us off one another but it

didn't work we still attached each other I think I hit someone but I didn't care right now this bitch is going to get it. "Carly get Adam and Eli now" Ali told her. There were punching kicking,

and pulling hair here and there it's been 20 minutes we been going at it. Then I felt someone arms around my waist "Girls knock it off stop fighting" I heard a familiar voice saying but I still

continue to kick and punch but I felt those arm around me pull me off the ground "Cool it Princess you need to stop." I knew it was Adam he the only one that called me princess. "Princess

do you mean royal bitch." I heard Mallorie "Don't get mad that I'm with him and your not" so I turn around and grab Adam face with my hands and kiss him force but he like it because I felt

his tongue in my mouth. I can see Mallorie getting crazy and trying to get away from Eli. " Hey man get Fiona out of here" Eli commanded Adam " Alright lets go you have a lot to explain to

me Fiona" Adam grab my hand and pull me away from the guard room and outside towards the benches… "What the hell Fiona why did you get into a fight with Mallorie knowing that we

have history together its already worst that she is here and now this Fiona. I don't need this Fiona I don't need drama you already know why I left my old school I don't need it here. I love

it here I don't want to go anywhere Fiona just promise this would never happen again." He yelled at me but clam down toward the end. I kept quit for a while "Fine I Fiona Coyne promise

Adam Torres that I would never get in a fight with Mallorie what every her last name is ever again. Happy?" "Very" "Adam she wants you back she told me herself and she told me some

other stuff about you." I told him. He gave me a confuse look "Like I told you before I wont let her get in the way between us okay you have to believe that." "Yes I believe you Adam"

Then he got serious "Fiona what did she say bout me I need to know?"…..

* * *

Wow crazy right. Would Mallorie continue getting in between Fiona and Adam or well she stop?

Review please tell me what you think


	12. The Past

A/N: So sorry I haven't been updating I've been so tired because of my job. Working early morning at 4am to like 8 or 830 or even longer so therefore I sleep all day. I'm will try to update on my days off. Enjoy this chapter.

**Fiona POV**

"Fiona what did she say bout me I need to know?" I heard him. I know its nothing huge but was Adam the same type of guy Bobby was not caring, always being with his friends, and don't want to go out had have time to ourselves. I have to tell him so we can get things straight and move past this. "Okay I'll tell once I tell you but you have to promise me that you will tell me the truth no matter what." I told him I wanted to make sure he is completely honest here. "Yes Fiona, I Adam Torres would tell you Fiona Coyne everything that you need to know." He told me "Okay first she told me that in the beginning of your guy's relationship that you guys didn't start dating until school started is that true?" I told him I want to make sure that she wasn't lying but I didn't really care when they started dating but I just wanted to ask him. "Yes, it's true I didn't ask her until we started school because I wanted to make sure what we have is real but I was wrong. But what you and I have right now is real I can feel it and what I'm feeling for you I didn't feel with her. Fi you are my everything and I don't what to lose you." I can feel tears coming down but I'm trying to hold them back. "Adam what do you feel about me anyways." I was curious how he feels about me " Like I said you're everything that I ever wanted you're smart, funny, when I'm not with you you're all I can think about, and when I'm with you can't stop staring at you not in prevent kind of way like I can look green- grayish eyes all day without getting tried. And Also that when we kiss I never wanted it to end and I don't feel force to kiss you it just happens." He says to me placing his forehead on mine I feel like he wants to say more but I need to keep asking him question. "Same here I feel the same way but the one thing she told me I can't stop thinking about." I said "What ever it is I can fix it" he told me "The thing that is sticking to me is that she told that you always flirt with girls when she around you, that you would always be with your friends and forget about her, when you guys are together you guys always fight, and that you weren't like that when you guys started dating and she told me that she wanted to have sex with you but you never wanted to give it to her. So therefore she slept with your best friend because she said you didn't care for her anymore so she didn't care for you and didn't care if she hurt you. So tell me are you that guy tell me now because I don't need another guy like that I told you about bobby how he treated me and if you are that guy I can't be with you anymore." Once I said those words tears were trying to escape it was hard holding back me tears but one escape I knew Adam seen it because he put his hand on my cheek and wipe the tear away with his thumb " Fiona please don't cry I don't want to see you cry. Yes, I treated her dirt because she deserves it. She hurt me so bad." I cut him off " Adam as much I hate her no girl deserve to be treated like crap I know how it feels I've been that girl having a guy that doesn't care how you feel or at least care how your day is. Booby was like you in the beginning nice, sweet, funny, but that when he feels like to but most of the time he his mean, rude, didn't want to be near me and every mean thing you can think of he done besides hitting me he never touch me. I don't need another man like that in my life." Once that I turn and left Adam standing there confuse.

**Adam POV**

What the heck just happen Fiona needs to know that I'm not that Bobby guy I never been like him because my whole relationship with Mallorie was a mistake we didn't really had anything in common but she was my first love but I was wrong. So I chase after her " Fiona!... Fiona can you please stop." I yelled she didn't stop I finally caught up to her I gently grab her forearms "Please hear me out okay you didn't let me finish." I told her "Fine go on tell me the rest" she said she was crying I felt really bad because I made her cry I hate myself for making her cry. "Okay… well…. we've been going out for 4 months when she started cheating on me. We were at a party when she first cheated on me she was drunk she convinces me that she didn't mean to that it just happen that the guy took advantage of her. So I forgave her but two month later she cheat on me again I caught her kissing another guy she again convince me that she thought it was me. So my dumbass forgave her. Everyone told me that I should break up with her because she always cheated on me but I told them that she's not anymore. But I was wrong like in my gut telling me that she is so that's why I didn't care for her but I still love her so I didn't break it off I thought that she would change. I didn't like I treat her like I did but I was showing her what she is losing but then at the party I told you about when I found her in bed with my best friend that was the last straw she I ended it. I didn't want to get hurt anymore even thou I cause my hurtness because I should have cut her loose when she first cheated on me but back then I was full on love mode." Tears started coming down I couldn't help it because looking back I cause all of this hurt towards myself. Fiona pulled me into her arms we were both crying I held her tight I never want to let her go. "like when Mallorie and I exchanges I love yous' I meant them because I did but when she says them but she doesn't seem convincing but I didn't care because she said it… but every time she says it to me I didn't meant it anymore it always seems that I'm force to say it. And for the sex part yeah she was ready I was too but I knew she wasn't the right girl so I always tell her that I wasn't ready. I want to loose it to the girl that I'm really in love with. Fiona I'm telling you now that I would never hurt you in any kind of way I want to be happy with you and I hope you want to be happy with me." We were still in the hugging her right cheek was on my chest I was rubbing her back to clam her down she did the same "If I ever hurt you I don't know what I do to myself. Everything I do for you is because I care about you, and I'm not like Bobby I would treat you like a princess because you deserve it, I would tell everyone that I'm dating the most beautiful Fiona Coyne and if someone tells me if I'm dating you would be hell yeah I am, I would do anything to make you happy when your happy it makes me happy." I push her away a little and we are both staring into each other eyes "Adam, I am happy with you and I'm glad that you told me everything and trust me with everything. I didn't mean that you are like Bobby I shouldn't have said it you are the complete opposite of him you are caring, gentle with me, listen to me, you always keep me happy. Just promise me never let Mallorie get between us because she told me she want you back and would do anything to get you back." She told me "I promise I would always be by your side and I will protect you no matter what I'll keep you safe." Once I said that we lean in for I kiss a deep romantic kiss every time I kiss her its real. I'm just happy that we got everything out in the open from our past and put it behind us and move forward. "Fiona" "Yes Adam" "I- I Lo" "Adam what it is" "I'm just happy to be with you." OOO man I cant believe I almost landed the L word to her it too early to say it but I do Love her. She chuckled "I'm happy to be with you too" She gave me a small kiss "So Fiona how about we go on our first date as a couple how about Friday after practice?" I asked her I want to be with her alone. "Sorry Adam I would love but its GNO how about Saturday?" she said "Okay that fine... And Fiona what the heck is GNO?" She laughed I love how she laugh but I was confuse why she was laughing for. "Adam it stands for Girls Not Out. And what are we gunna do on our date?" I gave hear and OH look " Well my princess its gunna be a surprise so you have to wait but I will give you a clue everyday until the day comes." I gave her a smirk "Fine I guess I have to wait just 2 more days but I can handle that lets go somewhere before lunch is over." So we held hands and walk to my car to grab something to eat.

Wow touchy moment for Fadam. How did you like it review please. Wont update till Saturday I'll try and update on my days off.


	13. GNO

Sorry guys i haven't updated been busy with work and all so here is Chapter 13

* * *

**Fiona POV**

Tonight Alli, Clare, and I having a girls night out this whole entire week been hell for all of us we needed a little fun now and then. The beginning wasn't that bad because Adam and I

started dating but then his ex comes in the picture and trying to get him back but I didn't let that happen I fought for him literally that skank gave me a black eye but I did way worse to

her I gave her a black eye, she has a bruise on her jaw, and when she stretch I seen a bruise on her side damn I beat that bitch up. Well that's what she get trying to still Adam from me

but I promise Adam I wouldn't fight with her anymore because if I did Adam and I are through and I didn't want that to happen he is my everything. Okay so I have everything ready for

tonight we are going to do each other nails, talking about my date with Adam, and other stuff. I heard the door bell rang it was mostly likely the girls or the food I order for us. When I

open it the door I didn't expect the person at my door here… "Adam" I was still in shock that her was hear at my door step "Hey Fi" hey said while giving me a peck on the lips "what are

you doing here…. Alli and Clare should be here any minute what up?" "I know but I want to give you this so you can wear it for tomorrow but you can't open it until tomorrow night." He

hands me a rectangle box with a red bow on it. "What is it?" I was staring at it " You have to wait till tomorrow night and make sure don't forget the stuff I told you to bring tomorrow

okay" "Okay I'm getting nervous on what you have plan for tomorrow" I was being honest no one had never went all out on any of the dates I've been on. He put is hand on my cheek

and told me "Don't be you'll have fun okay it's just you and me" he lean and gave me a soft and pleasant kiss. I couldn't help it I grab behind his neck and pulled him closer. We continue

this for a while "I thought this was girl night not girls night plus Adam" We both jump and see Alli and Clare standing the with bags on their shoulder and some blankets. "Yeah it is… Adam

just drop by and gave me a present for tomorrow" I told them and shown them the box Adam gave me "Well have I nice night guys And See you tomorrow Fiona" he gave a kiss on the

cheek and left "So what did he give you this time?" Alli ask "I don't know he didn't want me to open it until tomorrow night." I told Alli. Adam has been giving me hits on what's going to

happen on our date tomorrow. First he asked me what kind of flowers I like, what I like to do, and other simple things I love. Second he asked me to wear a fancy dress then he told me to

bring casual clothes like a pair of pants, a shirt, and shoes that I can walk on he didn't want me to wear heels; I always wear heels besides at practice. He been giving jewelry and other

things I don't know how he buying all this from. I love that he been buying me stuff but I don't want him spending it all on me. "So are you excited for your date tomorrow and has he told

you where he is taking you guys at?" Clare asked "Yes I'm excited we need this date we need sometime alone especially everything that happen with me and Mallorie and No he hasn't

told me anything bout it all he told me that I should wear something fancy and to bring extra pair on clothes." "Why does he want you to bring extra clothes?" "I don't know Clare he didn't

tell me" I said with an annoying voice I even told them that I don't know where we were going. "Okay how about we go and watch a movie?" I suggest "Yeah sure what movie do you

have in mind?" Alli asked I didn't really know what movie I just wanted to forget about mine and Adams date. "Mmm how bout White Chick?" "Yeah I could us a little laugh now and then"

Clare said… So I went to the kitchen and get some popcorn and once the popcorn was done I went to the living room and putt on the movie and sat on the couch and lying on the couch.

It's been about 2 hours and the movie is finally over but its only 8 today is going by so slow I couldn't take it I want it to be tomorrow already. "So what next you guys?" Alli asked "Lets

give each other manicures I need one for tomorrow" I told Alli and Clare "Okay" the both said So we walked into my room I went to get everything that we need to do our nails. "So Alli you

never told us exactly how you and drew got together?" Clare asked I was wondering about that too she never told us all we know the already had sex because we caught them in bed.

"Well when Drew and I went up to the room to get settle in Drew shut the door I told him why he shut it he told me that he just want to be alone I was like Okay" She continue on and on

how Drew told her that she was beautiful and that he never felt this way about any girl before. Every time he talked he kept getting near her and the kissed her "….. Then after that we fall

on the bed soon as I know our clothes we off then that's when you guys walked in." she finally finished. Then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket I looked at it to see who it was it was

Adam; once I seen his name I smile brightly

_To: Fiona 3_

_From: Adam 3_

_Hey princess hope your having a great time but don't have too much fun I want you well rested for tomorrow. So what are you up to now?_

_Your prince _

Didn't take me a while to reply back

_To: Adam3_

_From: Fiona 3_

_Hey prince I'm having a great but I missing you don't worry I well be well rested when I see you. Just finished getting our nails done then Alli was telling us how her and Drew got together. Well I'm going to go to bed I need my beauty sleep for tomorrow. Good night and sweet dreams it would be sweet because I'll be in them LOL; P_

_- Princess Fiona_

Few seconds later he reply

_To: Fiona 3_

_From: Adam 3_

_Ooo god I really want to forget about that day but not overall just that moment... haha Okay I'll let you get your beauty sleep and I will have you in my dreams. Good night my princess_

_To Adam3_

_From: Fiona _

_Good Night: D_

"Who were you texting?" Alli said but she already knew who was it " It was Adam he wanted to see what we were doing I told him that we finishing up doing our nails and that Alli was

talking about how Drew and her hook up and got together and that for me to sleep." "Awww how cute he wanted to make sure you were well rested" Alli Said "Yeah so we should go to

sleep because we are going shopping in the morning because I need to get some stuff for tomorrow night so see you guys in the morning" I said. We all said our good night and went to

our rooms. I can wait for tomorrow that's all I can think of and then I just feel a sleep….

* * *

here you go review please

next chapter would be about Adams and Fiona date. What will happen on their date? where is he taking them that Fiona had to take extra pair of clothes


	14. The date Pt1

A/N: I don't own any Degrassi character only my OC

This chapter is about Adam and Fiona date. Adam has a secret that no one knows about him and his family…. You'll find out as soon as you read this chapter…

* * *

**Adam POV**

Today is the day mine and Fiona first date as a couple I need it to be big I want to show her that I truly care about her and no one else. Once I got up the first thing I did was texting

Fiona.

_To: Fiona3_

_From: Adam3_

_Good morning princess _

_How did you sleep last night? Hoping great I can't wait till tonight you'll love every minute of it. Well I'm gunna hit the shower and then making sure everything s going to be according to plan. So you soon and Fiona be ready at 6_

_XOXO_

_Adam _

I was getting my clothes out from my drawers I got a pair of basketball shorts and a white beater. Then I went into my bathroom to take a shower after I was done I put on my clothes

and went down stair to get breakfast. When I got down stair in seen Drew at the kitchen table eating; I sat down next to him "Morning Drew" I greeted him "Morning Adam, excited for

today?" he reply back " Yes Drew I'm excited I cant wait to show her I really care for her. And you know I never went full out on impressing for a girl." "Yeah man I know. I hope this is

worth it are you sure you are going to tell her bout you know what." "Yes Drew I'm sure I'm not going to tell her I'm going to show her I'm bringing her here for dinner so I need you and

rents out by 6 but 6:15 the latest." I said "here you go Mr. Torres your breakfast is serve" "Thank you James" I told the butler. Once I finished my breakfast I went upstairs to my room and

check on my phone to see if Fiona text back and of course she did.

_To: Adam 3_

_From: Fiona3_

_Morning Prince _

_I slept well because all I dreamt was you. Me either I can't wait for tonight cant wait what you have in store for us. Same here got to get dress and do a little shopping for tonight you will love it. See you tonight Adam_

_XoXo_

_Fiona_

**5 hours later**

I was getting finishing touches on my self; I'm wearing black dress pants, a blue collar shirt, with a black dress jacket, and I had my hair in a small faux hawk "Someone looking handsome

today for their date." I turn my head I see my mom next to my bathroom door. "Thanks mom." "So when am I going to meet my new daughter-in-law? I'm glad that you are moving on in

your life. I hope this girl is special to bring her home. You never bring a girl home even Mallorie you guys went out for 2 years and never brought her home yes she did come to family

dinners but we always go out." "Mom please don't bring up Mallorie I don't really want to hear it." "Sorry Adam" my mom said then she was about to leave but I stopped her "Mom" I yelled

"Yes Adam" "You'll meet her soon and don't forget to be here when I come back home okay" "Don't worry Adam we'll be out I guess Drew is bringing a girl name Ali with us. Do you know

her?" "Yeah she's a great girl and she's Drew's new girl." "Okay have fun Adam but not to much fun. I love you Adam" "Love you too mom" I walked towards her and gave her a give on

the cheek. Its already 5:45 it was time to get Fiona it takes me 15 minutes to get to her condo and I want to be on time because our next activity I want to be there at least at 8. I took

the elevator to go to the garage went into my car and head off. Fiona POV Just got out of the shower went into my walk in closet to get the dress I bought today at the mall with the girls.

I bought a blue strapless dress that cover every inch of my curves with black open toe heel highs and my other out fit blue skinny jeans with a nice looking yellow shirt with a black

sweater. I put my second out fit in a duffle bag and put it my clothes in there neatly once I was done with everything I was looking at myself in the mirror making sure I looked prefect. It

was already 6 Adam should be here minute I thought to my self looking at the clock in my room. Then all of a sudden I heard my doorbell rang as if he heard my thoughts so I grab my

things and open the door. Once I open the door Adam spoke "WOW… I don't know what to say" he said "Well I'm guessing speechless is a good thing." I told him "Yeah I guess you're

right but you look beautiful as always." "thank you and you look great yourself" Then we walk into my room to grab my stuff." You can open your present now where is it at anyways?" I

kind of forgot all about it I was excited for tonight. "Its right here" I walk towards my dresser and grab the box. "Open it" Adam told me I did what he asks. I took off the red bow and open

the box "Adam it so beautiful I love it I want to wear it now can you please put it on me." "Of course I will" Adam gave me a diamond 'A' necklace it was so beautiful every guy I dated

never gave me anything especially not giving their initial of their name like Adam did. I was admiring it beauty until I heard Adam "I'm glad that you love it but we are running a little late

but are you ready to go?" "Let me garb my bag. "I got my bag once I was going to put it on my shoulder Adam grab my bag "I got it" He told me he took it and put it over his shoulder and

then held my hand all the way till we got to his car The car ride The car ride was quiet but comfortable usual the quietness is always awkward but not with Adam it just feels right. "Okay

so wear are you taking me?" I asked Adam " If I tell you I have to kill but I don't want to kill you so I'm not telling you" He joked usual every guy tells me where he was taking me but not

Adam I guess this date is important to him and it is always important to me to. "Okay fine." I said having my bottom lip trying to see my puppy face would work so he can tell me "Are you

trying to give me a puppy face if you are its not going to work because I'm still not telling you. And plus we are almost there." He said while grabbing my hand to hold it while he drives with

one hand. "Okay I guess I have to wait." It's been about 15 minutes we left my condo it shouldn't take that long to head into town but it didn't look like we were heading into town we

were driving in a long path trees were on each side of the path. "Adam where are we at it doesn't look like anywhere I've been at" I asked him "Do you trust me?" He said "Yes I course I

do." "Okay then we are here already" I looked up and see a huge house it can actually be a hotel and it look similar to the one my family has in New York. "Wow Adam this place is

amazing." "Thanks I'm glad you like it let me grab your bag and we will head inside." Adam grabs my bag from the back and walk over to where I was at and open my door and took out is

right hand to help me out of the car. "Thank you." I said and he nods I never had anyone opening a door for me let alone helping me up to my feet.

**Adams House (Fiona doesn't know yet) Fiona POV Still**

The inside was huge and gorgeous it felt so comfortable I just can't believe Adam brought me here but how can he afford all of this. "Okay so your bag is upstairs. Ready to go outside?" I

thought to myself why was my bag upstairs did he get us a room and why are we going out side shouldn't we be eating inside I was so confuse right now. "Yeah sure let's go." I said to

him he held my hand and guide us to the back. Once we head out side it was beautiful lights all over a pool then in the far right was a platform where I see a table with candles and rose

not any kind of roses they were white roses they were my favorite. I can't believe Adam pulled this just for me "Adam this is amazing I love it thank you." I told him I pulled him close and

lean in to give him a kiss. I love when we kiss because it's gently we take it slow but usually I'm the one that always want to move fast I just love kissing him. Couple of minutes we can up

for air "You're welcome its all for you this night is all about you." He told me wow all for me I guess he really wanted us to have a fun night. We walked around the pool to go to the table

once we came upon the table he pulled out my chair for me to sit and pushed the chair back in. "Thank you." He was such a gentleman I just can't believe how I get so lucky getting a guy

like him in my life. In a few minutes our food came I didn't know why because we didn't order something is fishy I had to get to the bottom of this but for right now I'm going to enjoy this

evening with Adam. So far I'm having a great time we were enjoying each other company getting to know each other a little more like what college we are going to Adam wants to go to

Columbia but he doesn't really care where he goes and I wanted to go to Columbia as well. Once Marching season is over his going to try out for the basketball team, baseball team, and

other teams he wanted to do to get him a scholarship and he didn't care what school. "Okay Fiona I have one more gift for you so here it is." He hands me another small gift similar to the

other one he gave me. "Adam you don't have to give me gifts all the time." I told him I don't really want him to spend all his money on me all he can give me is just to be there for me every

time I needed him " I Know but I want to I want to show you that it only me and you and no one else." "I know all you can give me is to be there for me and for me to be there for you." "I

well always be there for you no matter what and you can ask and tell me anything." "Anything?" here is my chance. "Yes Fiona anything." Okay here we go "Adam can I ask you

something?" that was a dumb question to ask he told me I can ask anything. Adam chuckled "yeah shoot" I took a deep breath and ask "Not to be mean but how can you afford all of this?

This place looks expensive and it's only us two and having a waiter bringing us food even thou we didn't order and giving great expensive gifts. What's going on Adam?"

**Adam POV**

Okay here we go I have to tell her that I'm rich. " Okay first I want to tell you that I like you a lot and I hoping that you can view me the same person I've been since I met you. I want

nothing to chance between us." I have to make that clear because I seen girls going out with guys because of their money but I font think Fiona is like that. "Of course nothing would

chance anything how I feel about you. You can tell me anything as well." How did I get so lucky getting this gorgeous girl as my girlfriend. "Well if you thought this place was a hotel its

not." "Its not" Fiona asked surprise which I already knew she would "No this place is where I live… this is my mansion well my family. We come here during the weekends, holidays, and

events that we held. Drew and I have our own condos that we have so we can attend to Degrassi. So you can guess it that the waiter is not a waiter he's the butler. Anything you want to

ask feel free to." "So you're telling me that you're rich." "Yes, I'm rich." It was kind of obvious that I'm rich I told her that this mansion is my families what regular family would have a

mansion. But I think that she trying absorbing everything I told her. "So why don't you act like your rich cause I know some rich people that act like they are the shit because they have

money. You don't act like that why is that?" How did I know she was going to ask me that "Well I like to keep it to myself because I want people to like me for who I am and not because I

have money. I have rich friends that are like that they think they are the shit but really they are not they think people like them but really people aren't they just use them and try to get

what they want. I always hate that she that's why I try to act like a normal teenager. To be honest you are the first person to know that I'm rich I never told anyone not even her." We

don't say Mallorie's name if we do we use 'her' every time we talk about my past. "Really? I feel honor that you can trust me with this. How come you didn't tell 'her' that you were rich? You

been with 'her' for to years shouldn't she found out sooner or later." "well I didn't tell' her' that I was rich because I didn't really trust 'her' she seems like a gold digger I hate girls like that

using guys for money its such sick. But with you you're different I can trust you and that you like for me who I am and not because I have money." I told her "Don't worry I wont like you

because you have money to me money is nothing it doesn't get you any where and it only makes you happy at a certain point. But I have to tell you something to." What does she have to

tell me o great hear we go "Okay go a head and say it I won't judge." I looked at her she took a deep breath "I'm rich too I use to be one of those type of rich people think they have

everything and that are better than anyone." WTF she's rich and she use to be like those people "But like I said money make people happy to a certain point. Well yeah I have money

people always used me I just let it happen but when I moved here people didn't really care if you're rich or not they would like you for who you are. That's why I like being here because it

change who I am I was think about others before myself I never think that I'm better than anyone anymore." That's good to know Degrassi can change people I look at my watch it was

7:45pm we have 15 minutes to go to the second part of our date. "Not that I love sitting here with you but we have to hit the road in 15 minutes." I told her "Why is that" "this is only our

first part of the date. We will change into our regular clothes and get going." "Okay then where is my bag at?" Fiona asked "Its in my room I'll show you." I stood up and pulled out her

chair and help her up from her seat. We went up stairs to my room I handed her bag to her. She asked "Where do I change at?" You can change in my room I have my clothes in the guest

room." I told her. Once we were down we went downstairs and head out for the second part of the date.

* * *

A/N: sorry I took so long I've been busy and I've been really tired so here we go this is the longest chapter I wrote... Please review if you gunna review. Tell me if you like the story I don't

really care about the grammar mistake all I care if you like the story or not. I don't mind if you have ideas I can put into the story


	15. The Date Pt2 Carnival

**A/N: Sorry that I have been gone been having a huge writer block. I would love to thank ****FadamRoxs**** for giving me ideas what to write for the 2****nd**** part of the date. So here we go **

**hope you like it. This chapter mainly going to be Adam's POV. **

* * *

**Adam POV**

I can't stop looking at Fiona she look so beautiful this evening well she always look stunning on anything she wears. "So Adam where are we going now? Anymore secrets I need to know"

Fiona said giggling. I chuckled "No, no more secrets for now." "Adam!" "Fiona, I'm kidding I don't have any secrets you know all of them the think you should know that I'm a straight

forward guy. As much I hate seeing people hurt but I have to be honest. Honesty is the best policy right?" I told her which was true I always tell people off but I don't really want to hurt

them but they need the truth. "Yes, honesty is the best policy but sometimes it's best to keep things to your self." Fiona said. When she was telling me this I feel something that she is

hiding but I'm not going to say anything I don't want to ruin this great night. "Are we almost there I'm getting anxious on what you have plan. So far this date been so amazing I never

had a date plan so well. Its always been a dinner and movie don't get me wrong I love having those type of dates but so far this beats any date I've been on." As beautiful as Fiona is just

cant picture a guy not planning a perfect date with her but then again I was one of those guys a dinner and movie guy but I wanted to change that with Fiona I want to have a

relationship that have surprises in them. "Well I use to be one of those guys that only go on a movie and a dinner but with you I want to make sure you are treated like a princess that

you are. Baby, you deserve to be happy and so do I. I'm happy that I met you; yes I know it mushy but its true." I told her. "Babe, Thank you but any date that we go on it would be

amazing you know why?" "Why is that?" I told her "Because I will be with you. If we just stay in your car and stay in silence I would love it because you're with me. You're the best that

ever happen to me." She said while having her hand behind my neck. "Same here I'm glad that I met you." I gave her a quick kiss before the light turn green. It been 10 minutes I could

finally see the carnival lights "Okay we are almost there." I pointed to the lights. "Do you see those lights right there that where we are going." Fiona screams "Really Adam? You're taking

me to the carnival. To be honest I never been to a carnival." I was surprise but not really. Fiona looks like she not that type of girl who would go to a cheesy carnival. Then she continues to

talk "I'm just happy I can spend my first carnival experience with you. You really know how to treat a lady." She said with a smirk "Same here you would have a blast. What can I say I was

raise right." I gave her a smirk back.

**At the Carnival**

Finally made it to the carnival the walk was long they had the parking far away from the carnival. "How many?" the lady asked "Two please." I could see Fiona taking money out to pay for

her half. To took my hand to stop her "I got Fiona no worries." "Are you sure?" "Yes Fiona I'm sure. So put your money away you are not gunna spend a dime on this date or any future

dates." The booth lady asked "Would you like any ticket rides." "Yes please I would like to have 30 tickets." "Okay that would be 25 dollars." I pulled out my wallet and handed the lady

the money. Then she gave me two wrist bands and my tickets "Thank you and enjoy your night." "You too." I gave her a small thank you smile. "Okay give me your right hand so I can put

the wrist band on you." Fiona took her hand out and I put her band on her. "Thank you let me put yours on." I gave her mine and she put it on. I thanked her "So what would you like to

do first this is all about you I want you to have the best experience here." I told her I didn't really have that great experience for my first time. I went with friends we didn't really do much

just hitting on girls but I didn't because I was with Mallorie but she didn't want to go. "Okay I always wanted to win a huge teddy bear." "Okay let's go and win that teddy bear." "Really?"

"Yes really. So let's go and have some fun." I put my arm around her shoulders and she put her around my waist. "3 tries for 5 buck'" I heard a guy yelling so we went up to him "Hey man I

about you win this beautiful lady a prize." He told me "That's the plan I'm going for." I handed him the money he handed me a basketball. I really want to mess with Fiona. So I missed all

three shots "Awe man hopefully next time." "Adam its okay at least you try." Fiona said with a disappoint voice she was about to walk away but I stopped her. "No, you want a bear I'm

going to give you one." I told her "Hey man how much for one ball." I ask the guy "1 dollar I think you should get 3 because you missed all of them the last time." I gave him a dollar don't

worry man just give the me ball." He bounce the ball to me I gave him a smirk. I bounce the ball a few times to get a nice grip. So I toss the ball I made it with only the net. "Wow man that

was amazing. Are you basketball player?" "Yeah I am I was an all star at my old school. Anyways can you give my lovely girlfriend a teddy bear." I told him so he asks Fiona what color she

wanted. "I would love to have a pink please." He handed her the bear and looking checking her out. I was going to tell him off but Fiona interrupts me by giving me a kiss on my lips "Thank

you Adam so much." I look at her "Anytime baby." I gave her a kiss this time. "You didn't tell me that you were an All-Star and yet didn't tell me you play basketball." "You didn't ask but yes

I was an All-Star. I play mostly every sport that's out there." I told her "O then why did you miss the 1st three shots. Isn't All-Stars really good." She asked me "Yes, but I wanted to mess

with you." She hit my shoulder "Ouch that really hurts." "Really?" she said she was sad "No it didn't hurt I messing with you again I find your angry very sexy" "O really is that so." She

came close and she gave me a kiss and of course I deepen it. So far on this date was going great we went on a few rides, did that strength thing that had the bell on top and of course I

hit the bell, ate cotton candy, and we played little games that we both enjoy. "Attention everyone the carnival would be closing in one hour, once again we will be close in an hour." We

heard over the intercom. "Okay so what else you want to do before we have to leave." I asked Fiona "I really want to have someone drawing us and go in one of those photo booths."

"Okay well go to the photo booth then get our drawing picture thing." I told her. So we found a photo booth and went in side it, I put money in the machine. "Okay ready?" "Yup how many

poses we get to have?" "Five poses." I told her. The first pose we smile, the second one we made a funny face, third she gave me a kiss on the cheek, the fourth on I gave her kiss on the

cheek and she put her finger on her chin like she was thinking, and the last on I hand my hands on her waist she put her arms around her neck and had our lips together. We started

making out in the booth and we stop making out when someone open the curtain. "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt but are you guys one." A girl asked and Fiona said "o yeah sorry about

that were done you guys can use it." "Thank you" the girl said and closes the curtain. I grab the pictures I got two copies one for Fiona and one for me. "Here you go." I handed her the

picture "O no you can have it." She told me "Here I got two copies. I wanted you to have one every time you look at the picture you can always remember the great time we had." I told

her "Thank you Adam you are the best you know that." "Yes I've been told." I chuckled. "Okay now to get ourselves draw." It took 10 minutes for the lady to draw us. We could of have a

funny picture but she didn't want it. So we pose staring at each other and having our foreheads touching. "You guys look amazing together wish you the best." the lady said while handing

us a frame with the sketch in it. "Well thank you and thank you for sketching us it looks amazing." I handed her the money "Adam you didn't have to buy the frame." Fiona told me "Yeah I

know but wanted in the frame so you can hang it on you wall." I told her I lean in and gave her passionate kiss. Well I look at my watch we had 30 minutes till the carnival close "It's

almost time the one thing I wanted to do is for us to go on the ferries wheel." I told her while I had my hands on her waist "I don't know Adam I'm really afraid of heights." Fiona told me

"Really we went on roller coasters you didn't seem to mind. I you can handle those I think you can mange a ferries wheel. And I'll be right next to you." I wanted her to know I would be

there for her. "Okay fine I'll go on it just for you." She lean and gave me a kiss on the cheek. We got on the ferries wheel I could see that she scared so I slid next to here and put my arm

around her shoulders to show her that nothing would happen to her. So cuddle next to me she had one of her hands on my stomach. "Adam this been the greatest night I ever had in my

life thank you." She said while staring at each other; we both lean in for a kiss. "Anytime and this also been the greatest night of my life." I said and kissed her forehead. We were on the

very top I gave the guy money to keep us on top for a while. "O my gosh Adam this is really high but this view is beautiful." She told me "Yeah I know and don't worry I wont let anything

happen to you." "I'm just happy that you are helping me conquering my fear of heights Thank you." "I should be thanking you for helping to find love again." Wait the heck did I say. Did I

really tell Fiona that I'm falling in love with her? O great I think I scared her away. "Wait are you saying that your falling in love with me?" oo shit I'm screwed "mmm... yeah." "Okay

because I'm falling in love with you too." "Wait! What?" I was confuse did she really just say that. "I'm not falling I'm in love you Adam Torres." "I'm in love with you too Fiona Coyne." Right

there I knew she was the one for me. I grab my camera out of my jacket I took a picture of me and Fiona. We got the ferries wheel I head out to my car it suck that we had a long walk to

my car. "I'm so happy that you told me not to be heels if I did my feet would hurt so badly. But my feet still hurt." I stopped walking it didn't take her long to notice that I wasn't walking

beside her. "What's wrong Adam?" Fiona asked "Nothing do your feet hurt still?" I asked "Yeah a little why do you ask?" "I'll give you a ride on my back." I asked I knew she was tired of

walking I can see it. "No Adam its okay I'm heavy." "No you're not just get on my back. I know you want to." "Okay fine but don't drop me and I mean it." She got on top on my back her

arms are around my neck and her legs around my waist. She wasn't heavy at all she was light as a feather. We got to my car I open the door for her like a gentleman I am. Once I got in

the car I asked her "Do you want to go back to my condo and spend the night with me? Nothing would happen I promise you that. I can always sleep in the guest room and you can sleep

on my bed if you would like." It took her a while to answer "Yes I would love to and we can both share you bed because I know you wont try anything stupid. But I have to go to my condo

to get a change of clothes." "You can borrow a pair of boxers and a shirt that's if you don't mind." I asked I really just wanted to go to sleep I was really tired I hope she said yes "Yeah

sure I don't mind we can go to my condo in the morning." She said. Yes thank god I was tired but happy I can spend the night with Fiona.

* * *

**Hoped you guys like this chapter sorry again for not updating for a while. Next chapter would be about Fiona and Adam in his condo? What's gunna happen or what's not gunna happen. **

**Review please I would love that. That again FadamRoxs for the ideas.**


End file.
